


AFTER the Work Out...

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #workout #hardsex #impatience #cocks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: What happens after their workout is noones business...but theirs.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 2





	AFTER the Work Out...

Rhett and Link were lying next to each other panting. They had just finished a workout. Both together. Not what your thinking. Purely platonic workout. But Rhett couldnt stop admiring Link, they both had wives. But his boy, he was from another dimension entirely. His soft hair them cute eyes. They could melt even the roughest of guys. The way he batted them eyelashes. The way they looked at each other all the time. As though their wives didnt give them enough in the bedroom and it left them starving for each other, cause they were hungry right now. After watching the other one lift weights and workout on the elipical..  
They were hungry. Link Watching as Rhetts arms and legs got muscley. The way he bulged as he got hard. There was something incredibly sexual about his best friend. But no matter how many times they had wanted to do it, nothing ever came of it.  
That cock never got touched and boy did it annoy Link especially since his wife tended to be prudish, and his best friend was sexually attractive to anyone with two eyes in their skull.   
• Link lay next to Rhett as he was chatting on the phone next to him. Link had only shorts on and he wished hard for them not to be on him. Rhett looked so hot in this light it was very hard for Link, he adjusted as he watched his best friend laugh and smile into the phonecall. He just lay there. Did he really have to answer the phone. Link slid closer to Rhett. Before he knew it Rhett had his hand on Links sweaty thigh. Link didnt know what to do but it stopped him moving any closer and demanding attention until Rhett moved it Up. And things took a curveball. What game was Rhett playing at, he was watching Rhett tease his thigh in slow circles still chatting to whomever it is. The hand to his cock...and link moans of course he tilts his head back and moans. He moves his hand to his mouth but doesnt stop any movements. Rhett either didnt hear or didnt care cause he kept his hand moving on links cock, oblivious and when link moved his hand to rhetts, rhett whips it away and moves into links space, he has his hand on the side of links head near his ear. He rubs there more and more. Talking to the other person, creating what he believes to be distance between him and link by being on the phone. Links panting, hes so ready to shoot. Rhett takes his time edging his boyfriend. Rhett is listening to link panting, he can hear his breathy moans more clearly as he hangs up. He slams the phone down on the floor and keeps rubbing his boyfriend, as link grabs rhetts cock wordlessly. And theyre trying to get off each other. Rhett looks right at link, with his eyes shut, focusing. Focusing and hard as a rock. Willing his cum filled balls to give them a few more bless-ed minutes together. Fuck! One of them says. Link moans loudly and opens his eyes. He doesnt want the magic to end of his best friend getting him off. Theyre both looking at each other, both cocks out in the open, rubbing each other. Both mouths open gasping for breath. Fuck! One of them repeats and they both lay back still rubbing the other. Rhett licks his lips and looks over at link moving his hand on his face caressing his face. Caressing his lip. Links litlle pink tongue licking rhetts finger on his lip. They're rubbing those thick cocks each completely focused until Link sees Rhett lick his lip again and this time goes over Rhett to make him suck his cock. link shoves his cock into rhetts tiny mouth and watches his shaft disappear. Ramming his head past those tight lips, watching as Rhett sucks him off and "i'm cumming" he gags rhett and cums into the tight o of those hot little lips. "I'm cumming" Rhett moves his cock towards Link's soft lips and rams inside, coating Link's mouth with hot cum. They both sigh and lean back, fully satisfied and saited that day.


End file.
